


I Like You Very, Very Much

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:18:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5104427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I think I’m in love with you,” Stiles confessed. “and-and it kinda terrifies me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like You Very, Very Much

They were spooned together in his bed, Malia’s arms wrapped tightly around him. He could hear her breathing slow behind him, knew she must be close to sleep. He on the other hand was wide awake, had been since before she crawled through his window earlier that night.

 

She sighed heavily behind him. “What?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“There’s something on your mind, I can tell.”

 

Stiles turned over to look at his girlfriend. “Just thinking.”

 

“About?”

 

“You,” Stiles said. “Us.”

 

“What about us?”

 

Stiles was silent for a moment, just looking about the beautiful girl beside him. Until Malia there had only ever been one woman on his mind, someone who was unattainable. “I think I’m in love with you,” Stiles confessed. “and-and it kinda terrifies me.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because I’ve only ever been in love with one person,” Stiles said. “and now I’m not even sure if I was ever actually in love with her because of how I feel about you.”

 

“And how do you feel about me?”

 

“Like I want to spend the rest of my life with you,” Stiles said, running his fingers through Malia’s hair. “Lydia’s a great person, but she’s not you. You make me feel different, a lot different.”

 

Malia smiled. “You really think so?”

 

Stiles nodded. “Yeah.” Stiles leaned in for a kiss and smiled when he pulled back. “I like you very, very much.”

 

Malia laughed softly. “I like you very, very much too, Stiles.”


End file.
